I Wonder Why Each Little Bird Has Someone To Sing To
by MarvelousAvengfulLife
Summary: He didn't judge, it just amused him considering the way he and his wife met. Thinking that she was just a commoner and he was ready to leave he royal status to be with her, only to find out she was a princess. Now here was Audrey, thinking she was going to marry a prince but falls for a princess-the daughter of the Evil Queen, no less.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: And bring back a love song to me**

_I wonder, I wonder if my heart keeps singing_  
_Will my song go winging to someone who'll find me_  
_And bring back a love song to me?_

**\- I Wonder, Mary Costa (Sleeping Beauty, 1959)**

* * *

"Dad?"

Audrey looked nervously at her father. Phillip stopped looking on his tablet, trying to figure out the layout for the next practice for his soldiers, to pay attention to his only child. He could tell that something was bothering her, which Phillip could usually tell with Audrey. His daughter was a sensitive one, even though she put out her self-confidence out there for everyone to see but it certainly didn't fool Aurora or Phillip.

She seemed to be struggling to say something, Audrey kept jiggling her leg, a nervous tick that she had since she was little. His mother-in-law reprimanded Audrey multiple times for it, something that Aurora and Phillip defended. Aurora and her mom had different viewpoints in how to raise their daughter because Queen Leah acted like a mother to Audrey which annoyed Aurora at times.

His wife would always rant about how her mother shouldn't be the one that Audrey goes to, making his heartbreak for his wife who never wanted to resent her mom but now did when it came to how much her daughter would always go to her maternal grandmother until a few months ago that is, that changed the tied.

"I need some love advice."

That was something that surprised him because Audrey never came for him for this type of advice, usually with Aurora or Leah. Still, he set the tablet down making sure he let his daughter know she had is attention. "Is it a boy?"

He wanted to make sure that whoever Audrey asked out did not treat her badly like Ben did. His daughter was ever the romantic, always wanting to have a love story like him and Aurora.

Audrey shook her head, which clicked in Phillip's brain that, _ah it's a girl_.

"_A princess, then_?" Phillip asked her, Audrey nodded.

Both Phillip and Aurora supported their daughter when she came out as bisexual. There was still tension between the older royal generation, mostly with his in-laws. His father, King Hubert didn't live that long, having passed away a year before but made sure to let Audrey know that she was beloved. It gave some sort of comfort for his daughter, to know that at least she had one grandparent that supported her.

"She's different and amazing. But I think I might have ruined my chances with her." Audrey explained.

"How so?" Phillip asked.

"Well, I was mean to her and her friends when they transferred to Auradon Prep. I'm not sure how to approach her now or even talk to her because I'm scared that she might rebuff me and hate me. Which I wouldn't blame her but I want to make things right."

Phillip smiled at his daughter, who looked like she was about to either cry or tear her hair out in frustration over this love trouble that she was going through. "Well, why don't you just go up to her and ask her? Clear the air and start anew, no harm in that. Right?"

Audrey nodded before sighing. "No harm in that." She echoed her father's words.

"Who is she? The princess that you like so much that you came for your dad's advice for?" He teased her, bringing out a smile from his daughter.

"You won't be angry? Promise me." She said quickly. Phillip promised.

Whoever captured his daughter's heart must be someone special. As long as it wasn't Cinderella's son Chad, Phillip would be fine with.

"It's Evie. The daughter of the Evil Queen from the Isle." She spoke slowly as if she was ripping a band-aid from her father's arm. Phillip blinked in surprise.

He didn't judge, it just amused him considering the way he and his wife met. Thinking that she was just a commoner and he was ready to leave he royal status to be with her, only to find out she was a princess. Now here was Audrey, thinking she was going to marry a prince but falls for a princess-the daughter of the Evil Queen, no less. Yes, this was just amusing to him.

"Just pluck up the courage sweetheart, then serenade her with a song. Easy peasy!"

Audrey groaned, putting her head in her hands, hiding the smile on her face. "It's not that easy dad!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Why not? Songs usually work?"

"Dad!" She whined out loud. Phillip chuckled.

"Well, when you finally pluck up the courage to talk to her, I'll be waiting to meet her. Maybe she can design a cape for me?" He rubbed his chin as an afterthought. Audrey groaned again, but still was smiling at her father's silly antics.

"Dad, I'm serious!"

"Hi serious, I'm-"

Audrey groaned loudly. "No, stop. Thank you for the advice and I'm leaving before the dad jokes start." She said, getting up from her seat. Philip pouted.

"But you didn't even let me finish the joke!"

"For good reason!"

Phillip laughed. "Just remember what I told you, Audrey. Clear the air, start anew with Evie. Once that happens, get to know each other just like what I did with your mother, and then serenade her? That usually works with princesses."

"Maybe?" Audrey answered back as she was leaving.

* * *

This was much scarier than the time she came out. Audrey snuck a peek at Evie, who was sitting next to Jay. She seemed to be focused on whatever she was reading, scribbling down notes from the text to her notebook. Each hand motion was hurried as if it was a timed test and Evie was losing time.

She remembered what her dad had told her during her visit home, drumming in her head. She could do this, just take it and say it.

Jay said something to Evie as Mal groaned about something that Carlos ignored. Audrey walked inside the room where the VK's had their lessons with Fairy Godmother. She wasn't here as it wasn't time for class yet. Perfect timing for Audrey to talk to Evie.

The VK's noticed her, confusion at her presence in the room. They weren't buddy-buddy, considering it has been only two months since Ben's coronation. The only one she had talked to so far was Ben, who apologized to her. That rekindled their friendship, which gave Audrey some sense of soothing peace.

It was best for them to be friends as they figured out.

"Evie?" SHe spoke directly to the blue haired girl. Evie looked curious as to why Audrey was speaking to her. "Can I talk to you, privately for a few minutes?"

Her heart was hammering in her chest loudly that she could hear it through her head. Take it easy, one step at a time.

"Okay," Evie said, closing her books and grabbing her bag. She told her friends that she would be right back, before following Audrey to an area that she loved. In Auradon Prep, there was a small grotto, next to it was a wishing well. Audrey always came here for a few minutes or hours of tranquility. Nobody else knew it, not even Ben who she tried showing it too once but couldn't find it. She thought that maybe it was some magic that only let Audrey see it and now she hoped that at least someone else could see it.

"Wow," Evie said, her eyes sparkling that confirmed Audrey that she could see it. She must have had the biggest grin as she sat down on the bench that was behind the well. Evie sat next to her, pulling her black skirt down, smoothing it. "This place is beautiful."

Audrey nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm the only one that has found it. Nobody else could see it, let alone find it."

"Well, now there's two people that have seen it." Evie grinned. She pushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. Audrey wondered if it was soft, looking at it before Evie broke her distracted gaze from her hair to her words. "So what's up?"

"Evie," She began. "I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry for how I treated you and your friends when you guys came to Auradon. I was mean, scared and horrible to you guys, especially you."

"Well, if we're talking about apologies. I'm sorry for breaking you and Ben up. I'm sorry for humiliating you in front of the entire school." She told Audrey.

Audrey smiled, taking her hand. "Well, why don't we clear the air? Start over, from one princess to another."

Evie's smile grew wider that Audrey thought her face was going to split. "Yeah, I'd like that."

It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders as they were walking back to the school. It was surreal for Audrey that she was friends with the daughter of the Evil Queen, but then again it was a reality for them both. Now, if she could muster up the courage to ask her out.

Gods help her not mess this up. The last thing she needed was ruining already a blossoming friendship with Evie.

Evie chatted about a new piece she was working on. The way she described it, it sounded beautiful to Audrey. She and Evie chatted about fashion and shoes as they walked back to the classroom. Fairy Godmother was just walking towards them to get to the classroom.

"I'll see you later Audrey," Evie said, going into the room. She said bye to Evie and hello to the headmistress before walking back to her dorm. She bit her lip to suppress a squeal of excitement that flurried through her stomach. Still, it was peace between the two girls and a blossoming friendship to grow, hopefully into something more. Audrey would take it slow and see where the fates would take her.

With that, Audrey made her way to her dorm, happiness glowing off her in waves.

* * *

**NOTES: An Audrey x Evie (Audvie!) fic! Hope you guys like it, more chapters to come soon! Don't own the song used for the title, chapter title, and quote, those are all Disney.**

**Leave a comment and a kudos down below! Enjoy the story folks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: At least out loud (I won't say I'm in love)**

_No chance no way I won't say it, no no_  
_(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)_  
_It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love_  
_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
_It feels so good when you start out_  
_My head is screaming "Get a grip girl_  
_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

**-I Won't Say (I'm In Love), Susan Egan (Hercules, 1997)**

* * *

Evie was utterly confused.

Over the past two months after the coronation, everything seemed sweet and dandy, she had a boyfriend and now a new friend in the form of Audrey. But recently, a week later she's been feeling out of love for Doug.

Don't get her wrong, he's the sweetest boy next to Carlos that Evie has ever met but she didn't get that rush of True Love that Mal or Ben talks about. She didn't feel that with Doug, the question is who did she feel it for? But her focus, for now, would be on Doug, who was sitting in front of her waiting to break his heart. She didn't want to lose the friendship she had with him but it also felt wrong of her to string him along.

_Just rip the band-aid off and it'll hurt less once it's over_. She told herself. So, Evie took the plunge and told him.

Doug didn't seem mad or disappointed, he was respectful of the decision. "Friends?"

She nodded, smiling at the fact that she hadn't lost the first Auradon friend she made here. "Yeah," It was done but now what to do about her love life?

Maybe if the universe had a sense of humor they would pair her up with a prince, as she told Doug that. He chuckled at the joke but became serious as to the seriousness of True Love. "Evie, do you know anyone that makes you feel, like Mal or Ben's True Love?"

In all honesty Doug," She told him. "I don't know but I promise you'll be the first one to know."

"Someone's going to have to help you out if it's a person from Auradon. Just promise me that I can coordinate your wedding _and_ officiate it."

"Deal" She grinned at the half-dwarf.

But she would come to find out that True Love came at the most random time without even a warning.

* * *

It was like a strike of lightning that spread from her toes to the tips of her fingers, it made her feel alive. That must have been what True Love felt like but she couldn't believe it, that's why she was pacing her room as Doug tried to calm her down from the verge of ripping her hair off. Thoughts kept running through her mind as her heart kept hammering loudly.

"Evie, did you find something wrong? Was it Chad?" He was trying to help and she was grateful but all she could do was shake her head as an answer.

"I think," She took a deep breath before spilling her eternal chaos that was unraveling from inside. Her mind kept screaming: _Oh my gods, I'm in love with Audrey! You are head over heels in love with that girl! _

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with Audrey."

Saying it out loud made it all too real as she figured out why her heart always did funny things whenever Audrey hung out with her. Or when they texted and even when they hung out at the wishing well, hearing Audrey hum the tune 'Once Upon a Dream' as she did homework. The more she got to know the princess more, the more Evie wanted to rest her head on her shoulder or hear her voice as she talked passionately about cheer squad. And now here she was realizing her crush on a princess, the it-princess of Auradon Prep.

Doug opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish for a few moments. Gods, this was worse than the day she found out who her dad was... No, no, not going to open that can of worms, she thought to herself. She was already hopelessly falling for a princess who just recently became a friend. The last thing Evie wanted was to get a headache from her godly heritage that could possibly make all of Auradon fear her even more than Mal.

"Evie, so you've fallen for Audrey? Well, at least the color scheme for the wedding won't be that hard to put together." He said making Evie toss a scarf at him. Doug held up his hands in an _I-surrender_ pose. "Sorry, sorry just trying to lighten the mood. But hey, it's okay. Most people are somewhat tolerable with sexuality in Auradon. There are some who wish traditions would be held up more but we young folks are changing it more and more, so this-falling for a princess is fine. I know princess Melody is marrying a noble mermaid from Atlantis next summer."

Evie twisted her hands together. "It's not about that, I'm comfortable as it is with my sexuality Doug. It's Audrey that I'm hesitant about."

Doug frowned. "Well, what is it? Come on Evie, I'm your friend remember, let me help."

"Okay." She said. She stopped pacing and faced him. "I'm scared that she won't reciprocate my feelings, that she won't feel the same way I do. That's what I'm scared off."

"Hey, it's okay to feel scared, maybe Audrey likes you back. Who knows?" Doug said. "But if you think it might be too much just take things slow, see how your friendship is with Audrey."

Evie nodded. Yeah, everything would be just fine, no need to overreact.

What was she even worried about to begin with?

* * *

It was those types of dreams again, Evie hated these dreams since she was little but they've gotten much vivid and like-like since she got to Auradon. Evie blamed her dad.

_You seem troubled daughter. _His voice rumbled like rocks falling down, or jewels. Evie could never tell.

_Father_, She acknowledges the god in the black suite. Always with the dark-haired man in all black standing in a field of poppies, all in full bloom. It looked like of sea of red blood with the man standing out like a sore thumb. He spoke to her in an ancient tongue that she assumed was English when the dreams began but she now knew that was not English, it was Greek.

Her mother told her that she got both her beauty and genetics from both sides of her parents. Evie thinks that her temper must be from her dad, raging like the hellfire that was used in the Underworld. Her friends never thought bout Evie's temper, never seen it so much, to begin with, which was good in her case. They didn't even know about her biological father, that he was a god-the god of the Underworld no less. It would no doubt cause statewide panic on both the Isle and Auradon, making Evie the biggest outcast to ever live if the truth of her father's identity ever came to light.

So here she was, in her dreams visited by her father. Some people get a car or something from their father. Evie?

She got a _dream visitation_.

_You are angry with me. _He did not sound mad, more like he had a hunch and was just telling it as it is. Which Evie was glad but at the same time hated him for making her feel this way, to live as some burden of his. She was the second demigod to have lived, a new hero and the first demigod of Hades to be exact.

_I do not see you as a burden sapphire, never once since the day you were born. _He spoke softly like the rivers that he mentioned to her. The ones that ran through his kingdom with the jewels and the dead. He promised her one day she would get to see it, those were empty promises unless she died that is. Where would she have gone if she had died on the Isle? The Asphodel meadow no doubt. She wouldn't have made it to the Elysium field or the Isle of The Blessed that's for sure.

_Evie, _he said her name. She turned to face him._ Never once have I broke that promise, it is just the timing is not yet well. Nobody in this mortal kingdom knows of your existence, your tie to me yet. Zeus wants to privately inform the royal heroes soon before Hermes breaks the news to every land of Auradon. Especially your step-sister. _

_So soon?_

_Soon, sapphire. Very soon, but until then keep doing well and do contact your sister, she'll be very happy to meet you, Evelyn. _

_Yes, father. _

Something shifted in his look, one minute he was wearing a black three piece suite with a long black coat and a cane. The next he was wearing what looked like a black tunic, with a golden crown like wreath on his head. His hair was still slicked back, the cane was now a long scepter that looked like a U-shaped pitchfork. It held up for a few minutes before he was dressed back in his three piece suite. He gave her a sad smile.

_It's time for me to go Evelyn. Goodbye, my little sapphire. _The lord of the Underworld leaned over and kissed his daughter on the forehead like he always did before he left her dreams.

He left, disappearing in front of her eyes leaving her in the field of red poppies. He always left her in the field of poppies in every dream making Evie's heart yearn to be with her father more and more. But also, leaving her with the feeling of emptiness and loneliness at the fact that she wouldn't get to see him.

* * *

**NOTES: I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules! This song has been in my head since I was having trouble finding the direction and writing, let alone finishing this chapter. But it's done! If you guys want to help me out send me some Disney songs for more chapters! The more, the better! Yes, I'm using my headcanon that Evie's dad is Hades, **

**Don't own the songs used for the fic obviously! Enjoy more of flirting disasters called Evie and Audrey, because that's exactly how I'm writing them and I hope you guys enjoy it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: So this is what makes life divine**

_So this love_  
_So this is what makes life divine_  
_I'm all aglow and now I know_  
_The key to our heaven is mine_

_My heart has wings and I can fly_  
_I'll touch every star in the sky_  
_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_  
_Mmm mmm mmm_  
_So this is love_

**-Ilene Woods & Mike Douglas, So This Is Love (Cinderella 1950)**

* * *

Audrey and Evie started to slowly get to know one another, spending some time together when their schedules allowed such a thing. Audrey, in those moments, spent together felt closer to Evie. They talked about their passions (for Evie it was fashion and for Audrey having a powerful job, like CEO or a fashionable lawyer) They talked about their day around school or sometimes talking about their respective childhoods. She hadn't told her yet about the conflicts going on between her parents and her grandparents, that whole ess needed two powerpoints and a documentary series to explain it.

Usually, they spent the day either in the grotto but today, Audrey wanted to change the scenery.

Evie had a surprised look on her face when Audrey invited her to the movies. For a minute, she thought that maybe she was too forward until she saw the blush on the other girl's face and maybe there was hope in this change after all as Evie said yes to the movie date.

"It's not a _date_ date, Lonnie," Audrey said, to her roommate who was suppressing the loudest squeal into her pillow.

They were barely getting to know each other but whenever Evie looked at her, she thought that the princess wanted something more. Audrey put her hair up in a high ponytail as she spoke to her roommate about this ongoing discussion, "It's just a friendly girls outing, platonically."

Lonnie snorted. "Yeah, a platonic outing that you guys go to the movies, with the girl you unplatonically like."

"Unplatonically is not a real word Lonnie." She said.

Audrey rolled her eyes from her mirror as she grabbed the tube of pink lipstick to add some final touches. "Not only that Audrey but you are getting yourself ready with that same anxious energy like when you were going on a date with Ben. It's not platonic."

Yeah, who was she kidding this wasn't platonic at all. She was hopeless!

"Maybe it's just my imagination," She said out loud as she added a layer of pink lipstick on her upper lip. Lonnie scoffed, making Audrey pause.

"Please, if Evie is looking at you like that, then there is a chance that she likes you romantically. Ever thought of that?"

Lonnie had a good point. Before Audrey could say anything, Lonnie was yelling at her that it was 7:15 PM and that she was late for her date!

"It's not a date!" Was the last thing she yelled at her before Lonnie practically pushed her out the door, shutting it behind her. Audrey huffed in annoyance at her friend's silly attitude towards her love life.

"One day I'm going to get back at you Lonnie," Audrey muttered to herself as she made her way to Evie's dorm. "But today will not be that day."

* * *

"Well, that was an interesting film," Evie said.

They were walking back from the theater, Evie holding onto the mega bucket of popcorn as they walked to Audrey's car. She and Evie seemed to be nervous around one another when they sat next to each other during the film. It wasn't until Evie, put her head on her shoulder that Audrey relaxed a bit.

Audrey nodded in agreement. They decided to watch a movie about a dragon finding family among humans. It was cute, even though it was animated, Audrey enjoyed it. She grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bucket, pouring the kernels int her mouth.

"Do you want to head back to the dorms or...?" Evie asked, making Audrey almost choke on the popcorn in her mouth. Usually, after films, couples would go make out before going off to their perspective dorms. Ben and Audrey used to do that, now, here was Evie asking her that question. The answer was a big blank in her mind.

Evie seemed to think that it was a bad idea, trying backtrack what she said which made Audrey quickly respond.

"Yeah, let's go to the wishing well."

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she drove them to Auradon Prep, still continuing as they walked to where the wishing well and grotto was waiting for them. It looked much more beautiful in the night time, Audrey thought to herself as fireflies illuminated the little area.

They stood there by the well, watching the fireflies zoom past them. Audrey looked at Evie, noticing the blue haired princess looking back at her.

What she did know was that one minute she was looking at Evie and the next, she had her lips on Evie's. It was a soft kiss, Audrey felt for a moment Evie freeze before kissing her back, her arms wrapping around her neck. Audrey held her close, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Audrey finally understood why True Love's kiss felt undescribable to some because this was it.

They finally pulled back, both dizzy and giddy by what happened. Evie had a small smile, biting her lip shyly. "Do you think we can do this more?"

"Yeah," Audrey responded, still feeling the buzz from the kiss she had with Evie. They heard the bell ring, signaling that it was way past their curfew. The last thing they needed was to be caught by security or worse Fairy Godmother.

As they walked back to their dorms, Audrey boldly kissed her on the cheek, like mom usually did to her dad. A sign of affection. Evie grinned before quickly kissing her on the lips, "Bye Audrey." and closing her door.

If it hadn't been for the fact that it was late at night Audrey would have let out the biggest scream ever. Instead, she bit her lip, running down to her dorm room to wake up Lonnie and tell her everything. She was about to burst with giddy happiness at everything that just happened. She felt like she was walking on clouds.

She could already hear Lonnie groggily telling her, "I told you so."

But Audrey didn't care, because it seemed like everything for her was finally falling into place, making sense in her heart. She just knew it.

* * *

**NOTES: Soooo this is love~ **

**Hope you guys liked chapter three! By luck, hopefully, I'll have chapter four up tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. So be on the lookout for that soon, because while this is fluffy, the next one will not be so fluffy... More like a sea of angst.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: And that's the gospel truth**

_On Mt. Olympus life was neat and_  
_Smooth as sweet vermouth_  
_Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble_  
_That's the gospel truth_

\- **The Gospel Truth I, **** Vanesse Y. Thomas, Roz Ryan, LaChanze, Cheryl Freeman, & Lillias White (Hercules, 1997)**

* * *

"Evelyn Grimhilde, can you please come to the main office? Evelyn Grimhilde will you make your way over to the office?" The announcer said, the overhead crackling as each word spoke and the room going hush silent.

Audrey looked across the room, easily spotting the blue haired princess. The same one she has been spending time with the past couple weeks as November began to turn slowly into winter, bringing Christmas and the pretty winter wonderland. Either working on classwork, talking about their days or kissing. They were still testing out the waters of this new relationship, making Audrey feel like she was jumping through the clouds above every time. Not only that but just a week more and hello winter vacation!

Audrey wondered if the Isle kids celebrated or even know anything about Christmas? She decided, making a mental note to find Evie a present and convince her parents to have her and the others stay over at her home during the festivities. But for now, Audrey was watching something not so winter wonderlandish play out across the room of the cafeteria.

She couldn't make-out Evie's facial expression as she turned away and marched back from where she came from, probably heading to Fairy Godmother's office.

"Hello? Earth to Audrey?" Elizabeth waved her hand into her face to get her attention, Audrey pushed it away.

Elizabeth and Paisley were all women of nobility (not high ranking like she was) and her good friends, but sometimes, Audrey wished she could have sat with Lonnie today. She made a mental note to sit more with her roommate considering she wouldn't be getting on her nerves as these two were.

Elizabeth turned her nose up and continued where she left off in her gossip. "Anyway, I heard from Aziz, who heard from Herkie that Evie's dad is causing a ruckus on Olympus and with our parents."

"What?" Audrey said to Paisley, who smirked innocently.

"Oh? I thought you knew since you've been ditching us to play BFF's with Princess Isle's." Elizabeth flipped her reddish hair back. Audrey had to wonder how much she rubbed off on these two and how much they rubbed off on her, feeling angry at words they called Evie. Paisley shrugged. "It's all over the news and online Auds. Your bestie is a full fledgling VK to the core, both her parents are grade A baddies."

Paisley simpered at her. "Daughter of the Evil Queen _and _the Lord of The Underworld. Can't believe Ben didn't know, bet you her Isle friends didn't know either. All of us were played fools, Audrey, _it's not_ _your faul_t _hon_."

* * *

Evie wasn't familiar with the gossip of Auradon well yet. But she did know when people were talking about her, she's been here for two months it's easy to detect than on the Isle. So when Evie walked down to the cafeteria to eat breakfast, imagine her surprise to hear her name being called at this hour early in the morning.

"Evelyn Grimhilde, can you please come to the main office? Evelyn Grimhilde will you make your way over to the office?" The announcer said, the overhead crackling as each word spoke and the room going hush silent. Something in the pit of her stomach dropped as if she's been flung off a tower down to the cold earth.

She walked out of the room with her head held high, making her way to the Headmistress office. It seemed to anyone that passed Evie that she was as confident as ever while on the inside, Evie was a bundle of anxiety, running rampant in her head. Evie finally made it to the office doors, opening it. One of the secretaries, Fauna, she believed it was smiled slightly before pointing her to the direction of the Headmistress's office.

Evie could hear the other two fairies mumbling as she slowly walked away, "Poor dear." and "That poor thing, it's horrible."

Those two things did not ease her mind at all, as she entered the room. Another thing, the people inside the room, which made everything click in Evie's mind instantly.

Sitting at her desk was Fairy Godmother, across from her were Ben's parents, Belle and Adam. Next, to them, the two people that Evie never in her entire life would have met, Snow White and her husband, Prince Florian. But the real kicker that the person sitting next to Belle, making Adam uncomfortable just as much as the rest of the adults in the room. Hades, her dad.

Evie wanted to slap herself, trying to tell herself that this was just some horrible dream she was having and that the next scene she'll be in the Poppy fields. But she looked at her dad, his eyes telling her so many emotions.

Anger, bitterness, and sympathy.

Now, it hit her that this wasn't the dreams, this was real life happening right now.

Fairy Godmother was the one that spoke up as Evie silently took a seat. She didn't hear what they were saying, lost in thought until Fairy Godmother called her name. "Evie?"

"Sorry." She mumbled. Fairy Godmother smiled in understanding. But did the old Fairy understand? Who she was if she even knew what connection she had to Hades?

"As I was saying, if Zeus decrees it then Evie would have to leave the Auradon Prep a week early." Fairy Godmother explained. Evie's jaw dropped. Leave Auradon Prep? _Why?_ She continued. "Evie, what happened here, the information that was dropped was an attempt to stir trouble for not only you but in the Isle as well."

Fairy Godmother hesitated to say the next thing, which made Evie's sinking suspicion to be true. "Everyone knows about my dad, don't they?"

"Yes."

The looks on Lady Belle's face along with Adam, Fairy Godmother made it true. Everyone knows the truth, making all of Evie's fears come true. She was ruined, done for with her biggest secret out in the open. Her friends were going to be pissed. Audrey was going to be mortified, probably wouldn't want anything to do with her now.

Her ears started making a wha sound. She couldn't hear any of them talk to her, try getting her attention.

"Evie?" Hades called out, he was already going to smite Pheme if he ever saw her around the Underworld. Maybe he could have Hermes and Hecate prank her? All the possibilities but nothing that could help his daughter on Earth. He could feel the dead begin to make their way up, being called forth by their mistress, he realized that Evie did not have control of her abilities and possibly did not know of those abilities.

Hades stretched out his hand trying to call down the dead, making sure nobody around them would be alarmed at zombies rising from the ground.

"What do you think you are doing?" Adam practically roared. "Magic is not allowed! Especially by you of all people!"

Hades sneered at the mortal king. Adam reminded him of King Agamemnon and Theseus, both those things weren't good in Hades book. "I am trying to counter my daughter's powers at the moment. Unless you want the dead popping out like daisies from the ground then, by all means, I'll stop."

Adam went quiet after that, Belle placing her hand on his bicep. Both warily watched as Hades finally got reign over and placed the dead back to slumber, in a sense. Evie seemed startled and tired. Demigod powers did this to them, drain them quickly of energy considering they were half-human and half-god. Her body swayed slightly making Hades consider asking Apollo to see her for her health.

"Do you have any idea who told?" She asked quietly.

Hades sighed before answering her question. "It started by Pheme, the goddess of gossip but from there we have a couple of suspects."

Her father trailed off, not telling her who else might have been the culprit behind this mess. It seemed that every adult in the room knew who it was beside her. Shouldn't she know?

Evie balled her fists because why couldn't they tell her who else leaked this besides Pheme. It seemed much bigger than what they were letting on, especially considering if it affected her life!

Fairy Godmother decided to change the subject. "Snow has obliged for you to stay with her and Florian until the scandal and threat blows over. You'll be leaving immediately at once, I'll make sure we can set up someone to take notes for you and have your homework delivered to you so that way you are up to your classes."

All of this was going way to fast for Evie to comprehend, still, she said absolutely nothing, only nodding her head in understanding to the headmistress words.

"Wait, hold on! Who am I going to stay with? Why can't I stay in Auradon Prep?" Why was she leaving and if she was apparently, why couldn't she go live with her father? Maybe she could finally see the Underworld, possibly meet her step-mother Persephone. It would be a silver lining in this dreary nightmare she was having at the moment. "Why can't I stay with you?"

Hades shook his head, making all of Evie's dreams get crushed.

"It is too dangerous Evelyn." He spoke. "Not only that but demigods must live their life on Earth. It is a law that has been upheld since the first hero Theseus by Zeus. It cannot be changed."

Belle spoke up. "Snow and Florian are excited to have you stay with them, Evie. Think of it as an early holiday!"

She was trying to cheer her up and Evie was touched by it but why did she have to hide away?

"But why?" She said.

Fairy Godmother looked at her. "Evie, when the news broke out it angered the gods on Olympus. They swore that they never told anyone about your whereabouts, let alone your heritage but someone did. That being said, Hades has been told by a reliable source that there may be an attempt on your life, we cannot risk that. Snow and Florian have been told about your... circumstance right now, agreed to keep you in their kingdom until the culprit is found. Until then you are to stay with Snow White, she will be your legal guardian."

It was done, all of this was done. Evie was told this much yet nothing at all in her mind that is. Still, this was not how she would have thought she would ever be reunited with her father and step-sister.

Hades got up from his chair, signaling to everyone that the meeting was over. "Hermes should be here soon, to escort you to Snow White."

"You aren't coming?" She didn't hide the disappointment. It was usually the only tone she would use with her father.

"No, I was only able to project myself here with Iris help. Soon, we'll meet once your uncles finally come up with a better plan and I find out who did this. Okay?" He said with a sad smile.

Evie didn't say a word, only nodding her head in understanding

She zoned out after that, as Hermes came bustling in with the winds right behind him. He talked fast, Hades nodding before his image shimmered and disappeared from sight. The messenger of the gods and thieves, shook Evie's hand, giving her a cheerful smile. She couldn't help but smile back at the god.

"Nice to finally meet my baby cousin! I'll be escorting you safely to Snow White." He explained.

Belle and Evie went to her dorm. She was glad that nobody was inside, meaning that they may be out looking for her or not. Evie was just lost in her mind, as she haphazardly packed her clothes into a bag, along with her essentials. Before leaving she quickly got her sketchbook and went with Bell out the door. She left, not even writing a note.

She got in the car, saying quiet goodbyes to Belle, Adam and Fairy Godmother, as Hermes packed her stuff in the trunk. She didn't say goodbye to her friends as she was whisked away in a black SUV to another area of Auradon.

Away from the drama and chaos that was brewing in her place.

* * *

**NOTES: New Chapter UP! Bet none of you saw that coming uh? Hope everyone is enjoying it so far! Next chapter will be up soon-ish. The character who are Audrey's friends, I just made up names for them and let them be noble ladies, from high ranking families. Again, don't own the songs that are used for the chapters, those belong to Disney. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this long angsty chapter! Leave a comment down below folks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down**

_A robin feathering his nest_  
_Has very little time to rest_  
_While gathering his bits of twine and twig_  
_Though quite intent in his pursuit_  
_He has a merry tune to toot_  
_He knows a song will move the job along - for_

_A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down_  
_The medicine go down-wown_  
_The medicine go down_  
_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down_  
_In a most delightful way_

**\- Spoonful of Sugar, Julie Andrews (Mary Poppins, 1963)**

* * *

"Welcome Evie!" A cheerful Snow White greeted her and Hermes into her kingdom. She couldn't help but stare at the place, she was in Snow White's home! Not only that but her sister (step-sister) was here along with her husband, in the living flesh.

Evie gave them a smile before Snow pulled her into a hug.

It was crazy for Evie to wrap her head around the fact that she was stuck spending her time with her estranged sister while everyone in Auradon knowing that she was the daughter of Hades. She didn't want to think about how her friends would feel towards Evie's secret revealed to them and knowing that Evie didn't even tell them. It was going to be a big headache, she just knew it.

After getting all her stuff out of the trunk, saying goodbye to Hermes, Snow led her into the castle. It was more a manor but to Evie, it looked like a smaller version of Ben's castle. The staff took her suitcase and bags to her room where she would be staying while being tutored inside their home. It was like she never left the Isle, minus the drafty cold air in her castle and her mother screaming her head off. The manor was pretty, a big portrait of Snow and Florian on their wedding day hung in a large room. Another room was filled with books, Evie thought she might have found heaven.

Evie also had to wonder how okay these two were housing the daughter of their sworn enemy and a demigod. However they took it, they looked past that and saw a girl in need of protection and Evie was touched, to say the least.

Snow explained that while she could go outside to the villages, she would have to let either her or Florian know that way they could accompany her or have a couple of guards accompany her wherever she wanted to go. At least they weren't keeping her trapped her, she thought relief flooding her body at the fact that she wasn't going to be stuck inside the manor. They also explained that a tutor would be here to keep her up to date with her studies, which relived Evie. But there was still the fact of her life in danger and the person who unleashed her secret in the first place...

She wanted to find out more considering the adults weren't telling her anything, not even her father. So, Evie would have to investigate this on her own. It couldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

Audrey was concerned and confused, mostly the latter with Evie having seemingly vanished. She tried asking the VK's about her absence but they weren't in a mood to chit-chat, Mal especially.

The purple haired girl gave her a sneer snapping at her, "Why do you care?"

"I just wanted to know, Mal. I haven't heard from her-" Audrey said only to be cut off by Mal. "Well, we don't know. Nobody has told us anything, we tried calling her but cell goes straight to voicemail"

"Mal!" Ben squeezed her shoulder trying to calm the purple haired girl down. "I told you, Fairy Godmother said Evie had some family emergency and will be out of school for a while."

Mal snorted. "Yeah, a family emergency that her dad is the Greek god of death. That's some emergency alright."

"Did you guys know," Audrey asked, looking at Mal. She looked confused so Audrey elaborated. "About her dad. Did you know about her dad being Hades."

Mal shook her head, obviously looking a bit upset. "Neither of us knew. I just-I don't know why she didn't tell us."

* * *

Evie spent her days wandering around the castle for the first few nights. She was just damn curious about her whereabouts, the history of the castle and the land.

"Good morning Evie." Snow greeted her. There was food already at the table when Evie sat down with her sketchbook. Evie piled some fruit and a bowl of oatmeal. At least that's what she thought it was. She added a spoonful of sugar to her oatmeal stirring it before taking a bite. Snow sipped her coffee before asking her sister something. "How did you sleep, dear?"

"Good," was her only response. "Is there a library here?"

Snow nodded, which made Evie's plan in her head good. The faster she found out what was going on, the faster she could go back to Auradon Prep. At least that's what she was telling herself repeatedly that she missed Snow's question.

"What?"

Snow smiled. "I was wondering about your clothing line, Evie 4 Hearts? How's that going?" Evie had to grin as she went into detail about her line, Snow's attention on her sister. They talked about clothing and the new designs Evie was doing until Snow's phone buzzed. She apologized to Evie, telling the girl that she had a meeting to attend too. Evie was fine and said her goodbyes to her older step-sister.

Now, to find out about why she was here...

* * *

"What are you doing Evie?" She muttered to herself an hour later. She sounded a bit crazy, talking out loud as she wandered the halls of Snow White's castle. "Where to go from here?"

She didn't know. She knew nothing of what was going on right now. All she did was walk the halls, her sketchbook in hand trying to find something to led her to her answers. Like, why was she here under the protection of Snow White?

Why all the secrecy?

Did Ben know of said secrecy?

And who leaked her biggest secret to all of fucking Auradon?

Evie walked for another few minutes till she found the library, well it seemed like a library to her. The room was huge, the exact size as the cafeteria, probably bigger. Stepping inside, she quickly marched to the books on Greek Mythology, maybe a god or goddess was the one that spilled it onto the mortal world? Pheme was the one that made the fire an actual inferno but who sparked it and a better question, why?

She tried to figure out who would have a grudge against her father, but nobody that seemed to care about her did. Most of the grudged were millennium years ago that they wouldn't have cared in this decade. It would have to be someone else who would have to gain at Evie's tarnished reputation and her life.

_Like someone on the Isle?_

It was a possibility that it could be someone, another villain going against Hades and her. But again, why?

Too many questions and one girl that wanted answers. She decided to write a list down and as she continued it left only one. The only possible candidate for that would have something to gain if Evie somehow left the picture, just like Snow White all those years ago... her mother.

* * *

**NOTES: I'm baaaaack with another chapter! The mystery is afoot, but as we have a suspect there is still the motive. Wonder what it could be? **

**Like always, leave a comment down below folks! Enjoy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: when you're fast asleep**

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep

**-****\- A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes, Ilene Woods, (Cinderella, 1950)**

* * *

Evie was losing sleep. Her investigation into why her mom would try to harm her came to only one conclusion-_envy_.

The Evil Queen wasn't a good mother, no love between mother and daughter anymore since Evie left the Isle behind, denouncing her mother. She might be angry at her but she would have done that years ago as she was surpassing her beauty. The Evil Queen probably would have drowned her in a tub or something but she did not and kept her alive.

So it was back to square one as to who wanted her dead and who told all of Auradon that she was the daughter of Hades. Just a normal thought for her, this is what her day has become trying to solve a mystery.

She hadn't received any sort of clues that came out of the sky to help her. That would be great but knew that's not how everything worked here. Even from her father hadn't come but Evie came to accept that considering father and daughter haven't talked to each other since being in the same room. Sighing Evie felt just as frustrated and tired from searching for a week.

Who could it be? Why her? What could she to a person to try an attempt at her life?

Rubbing her temples, Evie just closed another book on villains and flopped on her back on her bed.

* * *

Ben rocked back and forth on his heels. He was the only one that could go see Evie, he was king now after all? If that counted then he could see his friend who was in hiding without anyone stopping him, right? So that's what he did. Ben decided to take a trip to the Enchanted Forest to visit Snow White not knowing if they could even help with his friend. He knew where she was hiding, he was King and it was his duty to see to it that all his subjects were safe in Auradon, that included the VK's now. He had contacted his parents and after much nagging and bartering on his part his parents broke, telling him that Evie was safely staying with her step-sister in her kingdom.

When Evie saw him, she ran full speed in heels that she almost slipped as Ben caught her and pulled her into a hug. She had a vice grip on him as if he might disappear and that concerned Ben quite a bit. He had no idea what happened to Evie and once he did, it was crazy, to say the least. A secret spilled into the open and someone trying to hurt Evie? Why? he had asked and all he got was a shrug from his friend. Evie did not know and neither did Ben.

"I'm going to help," He told his friend. She was happy but asked him, "But what about school?"

Ben waved the concern away. "The perks of being a King is that they think I'm on Auradon business," Giving her a mischievous smile. Evie wrapped her arms around him once more making Ben laugh. "Okay, tell me who you've ruled out and the plot so far?"

So that is what they did, pausing once or twice for meals and a meeting Ben had with Snow and Florian.

"Can't you contact your dad?" Ben asked her. She shook her head. "My dad hasn't been of any help to me at all. It's like he's ignoring me or something, don't put it past him, he usually did that for half of my childhood. I'm on my own for this Ben."

Ben grabbed her hand. "Let's continue, okay?"

"Okay," She agreed.

The only villain besides her mother that she could think was Maleficent as she told Ben that. But as Ben reminded her, Maleficent was locked up. No way she could do it as a stupid purple lizard. They were stumped. "Let's try and get some rest and we can try to figure out what the plan could be." Humming in agreement, she said good night to her friend and left his room, heading to hers to sleep. Once prepared for the night, she tucked herself into bed and drifted into a slumber not knowing what her dreams awaited for her that night.

_Her dream began normally in the red-blooded poppy field. Evie walked through the field feeling something off about her dream. She did not see her father, not see the man in black that was usually there, waiting to greet his daughter but he wasn't there. She walked to the edge of the cliff feeling the poppies on her pajama pants. Suddenly in the blink of an eye, the weather where the poppies stood grew cold, so cold that Evie ever felt before as if Queen Elsa used her ice magic on her. Turning around she saw something horrifying. _

_The red poppies started to wilt. All of them like a wave of death flooded the land where she stood and withered the poppies. It crept closer and closer with the red poppied shriveling up. Evie looked out at the cliff and without thinking, she ran and jumped. Instead of landing on what she thought was the sea down below it, she landed on hard rocks. Grunting in pain she landed on her side, rolling over. Stopping, Evie winced in pain and carefully stood up. Looking across her surroundings, she saw a vast land of rocks and stalagmites hanging from the dark ceiling above. In front of her was, what looked like to Evie - a big hole, the size of the Tourney field with something carved around the circle on the floor in ancient greek._

_**εδώ θα παραμείνει ο Κρόνος με τη δύναμη των έξι παιδιών του που είναι κλειδωμένα για να μην σβήσουν ποτέ το φως του Ολυμπίου. Η Εστία, ο Άδης, η Δήμητρα, ο Ποσειδώνας, η Ήρα, ο Δίας, τα παιδιά του Κρόνου τον σφραγίζουν για πάντα.  
**_

_What she saw was utterly confusing what she had read and once she finished it, the whole thing stumped Evie. What was the light of Olympus? What did this all have to do with her?_

_"Everything my dear," The voice crooned to her. "All of this has to do with you."_

_"Wake up," the pit said to her. "Wake up and release me from my eternal entrapment." As she looked down, the pit felt cold even though there was no wind to signify it, it felt cold to Evie. Such a chill that she never felt before but here she could feel it biting the exposed skin of her arms and face. The pit itself felt ominous as the voice continued to talk to her, crooning. "Release me, child, I can give you safety from those that wish to harm you. Revenge on those that never loved you. Release me, my dear, release me and the world will bow to their rightful Queen."_

_She wanted to be Queen but not like this. Something told her that it would not end well for the people that she would be ruling, something off in the pit's own voice. Evie shook her head and the pit merely laughed as if Evie was a dumb girl that did a horrible mistake. "Oh my dear child," The pit said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "How a fool you are. Just like your aunts and Uncles, like your father."_

_Her voice failed her, as the pit continued to talk. The pit grew colder and Evie could feel it numbing her. "You will stand by my side as my champion. Sooner or later you will release me and you will rule all! You must release me! Wake up child, wake up."_

_Wake up_

_Wake up_

_WAKE UP_

Evie woke up.

* * *

_**NOTES:**_

**Happy to be writing this again after such a long break. It felt long for me, might not be for some but that's how it feels for me. Anyway, I hope ya enjoy the installment of this story.**

**the translation will be talked about in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: be prepared**

_But we're talking kings and successions_  
_Even you can't be caught unawares_  
_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_  
_Be prepared for sensational news_  
_A shining new era_  
_Is tiptoeing nearer_

**-Jeremy Irons, Cheech Marin, Whoopi Goldberg & Jim Cummings (The Lion King, 1994)**

* * *

"Saturn will remain here with the power of his six children locked to never extinguish the light of Olympus. Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, Zeus, the children of Saturn forever seal him." Evie repeated the words to Ben.

"Saturn?" Ben asked.

"The Roman name for... Kronos," She said. "That's who started all of this. My own grandfather. He's behind this, I know it!"

"If it is him, why would he do this?" Ben asked her. "Isn't he locked away?"

Evie agreed with him. He is locked away, she knew that but it seemed he was trying to get out. "Dad told me that Pheme was the one who spilled the beans about all of this! She must be under Kronos' own influence. If we can find Pheme-"

"Then this will clear everything up!" Ben ended with a grin.

Evie nodded, her lips turning into a feral grin. "What do you say Your Heinous? You up for a little gossip Ben?"

* * *

Uma hated how the sea looked. She hated the smell of her hair and hated Mal.

It was going the same way as t has always been on the Isle for herself for many years until she noticed an approaching boat coming to the rocky shores. Two people with a hood over their heads got out waddling through the murky waters as Uma approached, her sword unsheathed.

The hands held out in surrender and a voice spoke up. "Uma wait! It's me!"

The hood fell back revealing Evie Grimhilde. Uma heard of the news on the little beat up tv, Evie had gone into hiding after her father's identity was revealed to the world. Hades was her dad and Auradon lost its royal shit. Uma cackled that day and seeing Evie here in the flesh made her chuckle.

"I didn't know that Auradon was bringing back traitors," Her smile was false, cutting her enemies up. Evie did not seem to tremble with the look the sea witch's daughter sent her way. Uma always felt that Evie had more of a better ruler than Mal ever could and she could see it now. She had a mask that did not seem to penetrate a threat and Uma liked that. They could have been great friends.

"Uma, I came back to break you out," Evie said making Uma look at her incredulously.

She started to laugh. "Oh yeah? Why? Does Mally even know?"

"No, but Kronos might," Evie cringed.

That made Uma freeze. "What are you talking about blueberry?"

"Kronos, he's trying to make a comeback, you know it and I know it. Don't deny me Uma, you and I are the only blood of Olympus, the big three demigods in awhile that have been born, both daughter or granddaughter. You know it."

Uma knew, Kronos was old and matter what the fairies who constructed the dome might think, Uma could always hear Kronos try to talk to her from where he was. He wanted her, needed one of them or both to get him out. "What are you going to do?"

"Something stupid," Evie said with a grin.

Uma could say no and be stuck her or she could get the hell out and possibly save the world that locked her in here. She sighed, put her sword back and walked where Evie was. She decided to go save the world.

Once inside the boat, Uma noticed a boy their age and realized it was the new King of Auradon. He gave her a smile, introducing himself. "You're ballsy blueberry, bringing a mortal."

Evie rolled her eyes as Ben started to row the boat back to Auradon and away from the Isle. _Harry and Gil are going to be so upset that I left without them but it's better for them to be alive and angry than dead. _

"We'll head to Mount Othrys," Evie told them.

"Wouldn't it be better to just go to the Underworld and tell your dad?" Ben asked them.

Uma smiled sarcastically. "Aw, he thinks the Greek Gods are like mortals, full of justice and sane, how cute!"

"Uma," Evie warned. The sea witch merely rolled her eyes.

"So why Mount Othrys?" Uma asked. "Why not Mount Olympus?"

"We'll head there next," Evie said so casually it as if she had told them they were going for ice cream instead of stopping some old Titan. "We need to see how they did it the first time, find some weakness. After, we need to find Pheme and capture her. She must be under his influence. From there, let's just hope we don't die."

Uma shrugged. "I can live with that."

* * *

Audrey tried to read the book in front of her but to no avail, she could not concentrate. Her favorite book yet it could not stop the worry that ate at her stomach. Sighing, she tried once more to read-only for it to be disturbed by a looming shadow across from her. Looking up, Mal stood her arms crossed and green eyes staring at her.

"Can I help you?"Audrey asked nicely but sounded deadpanned and bored.

"I can't find Ben."

Audrey blinked. _Well then... _"Have you tried the library?"

A single nod.

"What about his study?"

Again, a single nod.

"His parents? Have you tried them? What about Chad or Lonnie?"

Once again, a nod confirmed that Mal had tried everything Audrey said to find Ben and so far nothing. Audrey racked her brain, trying to figure out where her ex-boyfriend and oldest friend could be when it hit her.

"You don't think?" Audrey asked Mal. "Do you think he might have sneaked off to meet with Evie?"

Mal's face contorted with fury as she cursed Ben out right in front of her. "Why didn't he mention anything?" Mal asked.

Audrey shrugged. She was about to respond to Mal when Carlos burst into the room. His eyes were wide with fright. "Guys! You gotta come out and see this!"

Both Audrey and Mal ran out, following Carlos and see what all the students and faculty were seeing right before their very own eyes. A rather large storm was over Auradon making the sky once blue turn pitch black and ominous. All the students talked loudly trying to figure out what was going on. Audrey checked her phone, Mal looking over Audrey's shoulder to see. Olympus, the news said, was having a bit of a problem between the Gods. Something major was going on and Auradon was on lockdown of sorts because of it.

"Ben," Mal murmured. "He isn't here. He's with Evie and where the hell are they!?"


End file.
